The eighth Horcrux
by Luffeh
Summary: Harry and his twin sister are hunting the Horcruxes, but what they don't know is that Voldemort has created an eighth Horcrux - his own son. His son is now joining Harry and his twin sister, but in the end, who will survive, and who will die?


**1: The Innocent**

Lily Evans was a well-known and talented witch. She had long, red hair with hints of gold that only appeared when she was in the sun. She was tall and beautiful and was very coveted.

She had lived a calm and carefree life and had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had been a Gryffindor, and she had done well in all the classes. It was at Hogwarts she had met her one true love, who was sorted in Slytherin House. A couple of years after she had finished her seventh year at Hogwarts she had married Severus Snape, a dark-haired man that possessed the most precious love in the world. He was a great man, and he was a great father as well.

Lily had given birth to two children on a warm summer night. One of them was a boy which Snape and Lily later decided to call Harry. He had messy, jet black hair just like his father, and as he grew up he got a little pair of round glasses. He was a good-hearted boy who loved to explore the different areas around Magnolia Crescent. He was rather slender, but he radiated genuine joy.

The other child, Harrys twin, was a girl. Lily and Severus decided to call her Helena. She had the same dark hair as Harry and Severus, but with a reddish tint which she had inherited from her mother. Her hair was long and swung behind her in the wind. She was very much like Harry – good-spirited and loveable. Though she seemed to be in the possession of jealousy, which Lily guessed that she had gotten from Severus, whom in the early years at Hogwarts had had some anger toward a boy named James Potter, whom Lily seemed to have liked.

The Evans family lived in happiness and luck, until the day when a Dark Wizard, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort, found their home with the errand of killing the twins. It had been said in a prophecy that a twin pair, born on the 31st of July, would grow up to be Voldemorts equals. Voldemort couldn't risk this, and therefore he intended to kill the whole family, just for safety's sake.

He got rid of the parents, but the twins magically survived, which caused Voldemort to suffer a terrible fate. He was only half alive for many years, but when Harry and Helena began their fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he managed to get back his body, and everyone knew that nothing would ever be the same.

Voldemort had tried to end the twins lives at many occasions before that, as early as their first year at Hogwarts. He had shared a teachers body, a teacher named Quirinus Quirell. Though, Harry and Helena had managed to end this parasite-like conspiracy, which caused the death of Professor Quirrel in the hunt of the Philosopher's Stone.

Already in their second year Voldemort tried to kill them again, this time by using an old memory from when he was seventeen and setting a huge basilisk loose in the castle.

In their fourth year Harry had become one of the Triwizard Champions, and he witnessed a Hufflepuff named Cedric Diggory die, as well as the return of Lord Voldemort.

In their fifth year, Harry and Helena had went to the Ministry of Magic alongside with their friends; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Matthew Lestrange.  
>Harry and Helena both had a connection to Voldemort, which they had had since the horrible night when their parents were killed. They had both seen Voldemort torture their godfather and their friends' father, Arthur Weasley. Though, it was only just a trick, and they barely managed to escape alive.<p>

In their sixth year there had been a whole lot of trouble – someone had put a Vanishing Cabinet into the Room of Requirements, which some Death Eaters later would use to get inside Hogwarts and start a battle, in which the students lost their respected Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

Harry and Helena had both been very close to Dumbledore, and it was always him they had come to when they needed an advice. Therefore it was very hard for them to hear that the person who brought the Vanishing Cabinet to Hogwarts never was found.

Voldemort, who had recieved a great deal of competition from the twins through the years, knew that he had to secure himself if he wanted to live forever. Therefore he splitted his soul into eight pieces, which he put into an object each and hid it. The first seven Horcruxes were Marvolo Gaunt's ring, Tom Riddle's diary, the locket of Salazar Slytherin, the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, Nagini and the twins themselves.

Voldemort knew that the arrogant twins would have difficulty by sacrificing themselves, but to be absolutely sure that he would be immortal, he made an eighth Horcrux that took form as his son, which he had gotten with Bellatrix Lestrange.

His son got the name Matthew Marvolo Lestrange, but since his life would be aimlessly if people knew who his real father was, they covered it up and told everyone that Scabior was his father. Scabior and Bellatrix were both Death Eaters and loyal servants to Voldemort. Even though many students avoided Matthew due to his parents, the Gryffindors were forgiving. Lily had always told Harry and Helena that everyone held something good inside of them, and that was the reason that the twins held onto Matthew. They believed that he was more than just the son of Bellatrix and Scabior, and he had told them that he could help them on their way to destroying all of the Horcruxes with inside information – but Harry and Helena thought that there was only seven Horcruxes, and therefore Matthew had a head start. He could keep up with them and tell his parents and the other Death Eaters how far the Gryffindors were with destroying the Horcruxes, and intend to help them, but actually slow them down. Matthew was a very good actor, and therefore none of the twins had any clue what was really going on.

Matthew had been the one who had put the Vanishing Cabinet into the Room of Requirement, and he was a very complicated boy who only spoke to a few fellow students. He was tall and pale, yet very good-looking. He had dark, combed hair and glistening eyes, which scared away most of the younger students when they approached him.

Matthew lived a dark and tough life through all of his childhood as a Slytherin. Even though he lived in a great manor with all the things he wanted, he never got any real friends except for Harry, Helena, Ron and Hermione. He knew all about the trouble his father had cost the twins, and even though he enjoyed their company, he knew that he couldn't bound himself seriously to them, since he knew that someday some of them would get killed.

Therefore, he remained silent at most times, but he was clever and brave. Even though he showed a strong and sneaky side to the Death Eaters, he also had a sore side.

Sometimes he thought about his father and the real reason why he even existed. It wasn't because his parents had wanted to create a family, it wasn't because anybody wanted him. It was so that his father could become immortal, so that thousands of lives would end in a tragic way – killed, or what was even worse.

He had often thought about running away from it all, but was it even possible to escape the grasp of Lord Voldemort himself?

Surely Matthew never saw his father – only once had he seen him, as a baby, but he couldn't remember any of it. Bellatrix claimed that it was for his own best, but Matthew knew that it was because his father saw him as nothing but a Horcrux.

Voldemort was now stronger than ever, and after creating all of the eight Horcruxes he knew that he was safe. He knew that he couldn't be damaged by Harry nor Helena. Because after all, if they did have the courage to die themselves, could they really kill an innocent?


End file.
